


Triathlon

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Tony competes in a Triathlon all the team is there to support him. However, spandex, jealousy and hidden emotion start to push Gibbs to the edge.





	Triathlon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net on 2/16/2015

The phone in his hand silently buzzed. "You have five minutes." A second later it buzzed again.

"If you're not coming then at least tell me!"

He rolled his eyes at the twelfth message in the last twenty minutes. She had started texting him over an hour ago. First to remind him, then to make sure he was coming, and then to tell him exactly when it started. After he was in the car and on the way over, the worried texts started.

_"Please come."_

_"You promised."_

_"We all want you here."_

_"He really wants you here."_

_"You always keep your promises."_

Then the warning texts started.

_"It will take you at least twenty minutes to get here."_

_"You better be in the car!"_

_"Don't stop for coffee, there's coffee here."_

And now we were into the angry texts.

_"I will hunt you down!"_

_"I can poison your coffee and no one will ever know."_

_"You have five minutes."_

_"If you're not coming then at least tell me!"_

He made his way towards the group, approaching from behind. He could see her, phone in hand typing frantically. His hand touched her shoulder and she jumped almost dropping the phone.

Her eyes went wide and she threw her arms around him. "I knew you'd come."

He snickered to himself as he hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She released him and he felt the gentle punch to his bicep. She gave him her best stern look. "You could have called or texted."

He rolled his eyes then turned his attention to the rest of the group. Everyone was here to give their support. McGee, Bishop, Ducky, and Palmer. He gave everyone a quick nod and turned back to Abby.

"They are just about ready, just doing the final check." She pointed towards the line of people at the edge of the Potomac. "Tony's right at the end closest to us." Cupping her hands around her mouth she screamed the man's name. "Tony."

Standing by the water, Tony looked over, his eyes immediately finding the source of the scream. A second later he noticed the man next to her and their eyes locked.

Gibbs saw the million watt smile spread across Tony's face and he gave his normal half smile back.

"Everyone take your mark." A voice echoed through the PA system causing Tony to look away.

Gibbs' gaze lingered on the younger man. Tony had been training for this triathlon for the past year and it showed, especially in the one piece wet suit he was wearing. His body was lean, the suit clinging to the muscles of his biceps and thighs. His face had thinned, his jaw line and cheek bones more pronounced and those sparkling green eyes seemed even more prominent. Gibbs forced himself to look away glancing down the array of participants. He ran his hand through his hair as he reminded himself where he was and why he was here. He heard the loud crack then the thunderous applause as the participants entered the water and started the swim. The swim would take them around the Potomac twice, then bring them back to the starting line where the Transition one area was set up. From there the participants would gear up for the bike route that again would loop around and bring them back here to their second Transition. In Transition two they would prepare for the last leg of the Triathlon, the running leg. The run would take them passed countless monuments, but again it would loop them back here. It made it easier that way, family and friends could follow along the route if they wanted or stay here and see the participants at each transition.

Gibbs' eyes focused on the smooth line Tony made in the water, he watched until Tony became just a speck on the horizon. He touched the small of Abby's back and she glanced over at him. "Coffee." He said then turned and disappeared into the crowd. Walking through the crowded, he passed by the make shift coffee hut the event had set up and headed towards one of the coffee kiosk's just outside the sea of people.

"Jethro, didn't expect to see you here." The smiling brunette at the counter greeted him. "Have a friend in the Triathlon?"

"Yeah." She was already getting his coffee as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket and threw a few bills down on the counter.

"Must be an important friend." She grinned as she filled the coffee cup, put the lid on and handed it to him. "You don't strike me the crowd kinda guy."

He took the coffee and tipped his chin. "Thanks." Making his way even further from the crowd, he strolled towards a bench and sat down. Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, he stared at the coffee he held. He should go home, say his goodbyes and leave. Abby would ask him to stay, there would be words of disappointment, but they wouldn't beg him to stay. They were already surprised he had made an appearance, knew he only did it because he promised…promised Tony. Tony, the name lingered in his mind as he took a sip of the black liquid. If Tony stayed on track with his practice times, the whole triathlon should take him about four hours give or take. If Gibbs stayed it would be four hours of him not being able to think of anything but the younger man. Four hours of Gibbs reminding himself of why rule twelve had been created, then trying to think of ways around it or why it shouldn't apply. Four hours of replaying all the scenario's he'd created about what might happen if he told Tony how he felt. Four hours of thinking about all the ways he wanted to make love to Tony and all the countless places that could happen. Four hours of thinking about Tony only to go home alone and drink his sorrows away. He blew out a long slow breath.

Years, that's how long he'd been keeping his feelings in check. Years of believing it was just some crush that would go away if he ignored it. Years of telling himself Tony didn't and couldn't see him as anything more than a friend. Years of self-loathing for all the sexual fantasies he'd had about the younger man that caused him to jack off and call out Tony's name. And years of believing if he could just go one day without thinking of Tony sprawled out naked in his bed screaming in pleasure that all his feelings would just go away. He almost succeeded once. It was a Friday three years ago when Tony took the day off for a long weekend in Vegas. A hard case had kept Gibbs’ mind preoccupied all day and by the time he left for home all he could think about was sleep. Then a random text from Tony  _I won 1200 bucks_  filled Gibbs’ mind with an erotic vision. Tony lying in bed naked, covered in money as Gibbs buried his cock in the younger man. Tony's fists clutching at hundred dollar bills as he came. Gibbs had immediately looked at his watch 11:57 and groaned. He'd come so close just three minds away! Instead he masturbated to the fantasy, screaming Tony's name as he came.

For all these years he'd managed to keep his feelings hidden, control the blatant sexual desire, giving in only when he was at home alone. Never once did he even offer Tony a hint of how he truly felt, no drunken flirtation or confessions, no sideway glances laced with desire at work, not even a touch that might inadvertently give him away. In fact, Gibbs did everything possible to be a friend but keep his distance…something that was getting harder and harder to do. Gibbs control was faltering. The years of pent up desire fighting desperately to free itself from the internal cage Gibbs had locked it in. The fantasies now worming their way into the forefront of Gibbs' mind every time he was alone with Tony. Which suddenly seemed to be an everyday occurrence. Not only that, but it was as if he were being tested, tempted every time Tony was around. Tony bending down in front of his desk, the younger man's ass directly in his line of vision cupped perfectly in the tight pants Tony always wore. Or Tony suddenly having to kneel at a crime scene somehow directly in front of him, Tony's mouth at Gibbs' cock level making Gibbs think of all the fantasies of Tony sucking him off. Or the countless times Tony seemed to be forced into Gibbs personal space. It was all becoming too much and sooner or later Gibbs knew the last ounce of sanity he had was going to snap and let the madness take over. And Gibbs couldn't let that happen.

He glanced at his watch realizing, he'd been sitting her longer than he thought. Taking a deep breath he pushed the thoughts away and made his way back through the crowd. Just as he was about to reach the group, the crowd erupted in to screams and cheers, clapping as people started to emerge from the water and make their way to the first transition area. Through it all he heard the familiar voice shouting.  _Go Tony, we love you!_  It wasn't just that Abby's voice carried, but that Gibbs had trained himself years ago to be focused and listen for the voices of his family. Gibbs found himself veering off to the right towards the transition area and as he stepped out from the crowd, Tony was just making his way there.

The air instantly rushed from Gibbs' lungs as the vision before him hit him like a fist to the gut. Tony had unzipped the one piece wet suit down to his belly button and it had puckered open revealing Tony's broad chest and the newly defined abdomen. Gibbs groaned to himself as the thought of tearing the suit from Tony's body consumed him.

Grabbing a towel, Tony quickly ran it over his head removing most of the moisture from his hair then rubbed the towel over the back of his neck.

Gibbs watched it all in slow motion, his lust filled mind creating countless fantasies from this one brief moment. And then Tony was grabbing his bike, already geared up and ready to take off. Shaking his head, he tried to erase everything he'd just seen from his mind but it was a futile attempted.  _Leave, leave now._  That was the mantra that scratched at the back of his mind. Gibbs' heart stop when green eyes suddenly locked on his.

"You're staying till the end right?" Tony yelled towards the older man.

Gibbs' head nodded automatically and that gorgeous DiNozzo smile beamed back at him. Oh he definitely wasn't going anywhere. Then Tony was gone. Gibbs sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Just fucking great." The image of Tony slowly unzipping the wet suit and stalking towards him flooded his mind. Then Tony plying the suit from his upper body and letting it hang from his waist. Standing before Gibbs, Tony's hand brushing across his stomach as he licked his lips. "Do you wanna see more?" Gibbs nodded unable to speak. Just as Tony was about to remove the wet suit completely from his body, Gibbs remembered where he was and shook his head dispelling the vision from his mind. He glanced up at the sky. "Really?" Gibbs scoffed at some unforeseen deity for the temptation again placed before him. "You can't cut me a break?" Blowing out a long breath, Gibbs turned and started back towards the group. He would stay but he'd only stay long enough to see Tony cross the finish line, then disappear as the rest of the people congratulated the other man.

"Gibbs." Abby threw her arms around him as he reached them. "I was afraid you left."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Tony's right on track with his practice run. The bike leg is cake for him, he'll breeze through that." Abby sighed. "It's the running leg that slows him down."

"I know." Tony's background should have given him an edge, but running after the swimming and biking is what got to him. The muscles in your legs already starting to burn, your lungs heaving to take in air, your body waging war with your mind, telling it you aren't gonna make it. The last leg was always the hardest. Another fantasy was about to take hold in Gibbs' mind when he hissed and pushed it away.

"Are you okay?" Abby looked at him concerned.

"What? Yeah." He moved his neck from side to side as if he was sore.

"Did you fall asleep in the chair last night or on the boat?"

He nodded. "Boat." It was as good of an excuse as any.

"So where are we taking Tony tonight?" Bishop asked.

"I was thinking, Delphos for dinner, then maybe Season's for drinks and dancing." Abby answered excitedly.

"You really think he's going to be up for all that after this?" McGee chimed in.

"He'll go home, get cleaned up, take a nap and we'll all head out about six."

Abby could always find a reason to celebrate and a way around any obstacle someone might try to place in her way. "You coming with us right Gibbs?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight Abs." She instantly gave him her best pouty face. Well there was one obstacle she couldn't move.

"Please!" She begged.

He gave her a sideways glare and she huffed.

"Fine." She folded her arms across her chest. "But Tony will be disappointed."

"Tony will be just fine." The last things Gibbs needed after today was Tony in tight jeans and some tailored button down shirt that Gibbs wanted nothing more than to tear off the younger man's body.

"Maybe we should just have a quick dinner." McGee suggested.

"We'll let Tony decide." Abby changed the subject as she tipped her head towards someone to the left of them. "Did you see Jamie from accounting is here?"

McGee rolled his eyes and Bishop grinned.

Gibbs glanced over at the woman Abby was looking at. He remembered the face but didn't place the name.

"She's been after Tony for months." Abby smirked.

"Figured if she shows up and plays cheerleader for him she might have a chance." Bishop seemed to appraise the woman. "Kinda seems like Tony's type."

"She's a woman." McGee snickered. "That makes her Tony's type."

The group around Gibbs laughed as he made his own mental notes about the woman. Jamie was tall and lean, with legs that went on forever. An athletic build, without any natural curves, but her arms and legs were well defined. She was cute, pretty even, more college sorority girl than classic starlet. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her cat like green eyes sparkling accented by the black eyeliner and mascara. She wore skin tight black jeans and an equally tight green long sleeve sweater with a sloping neckline. Again, all Gibbs could think was, she's cute. Not the more curvaceous sultry type that Tony normally went for.

Abby bumped her shoulder against Gibbs. "You think she's hot G-man?" She grinned at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, to young and to boyish for you right?"

Letting out a huff, Gibbs tried to ignore her comment.

"You like them closer to your age and with curves in all the right places." Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

Again, he ignored the comment.

"You know Cindy from payroll still has the hot's for you." Abby said a slight excitement in her voice.

Gibbs' rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but everyone needs to get some now and then, even you, especially you." Abby scoffed. "You get grumpy, well grumpier when you're not getting any and you are definitely not getting any."

The four people collectively took a step back. Although Abby was one of the few people that could get away with talking to Gibbs about, well almost anything, there was still a limit of what Gibbs would tolerate.

Gibbs steel blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman.

"Glare all you want." She folded her arms across her chest in direct defiance of the glare. "You deserve some happiness, preferable of the long term variety, but a quick game of hide the sausage at least takes the edge off."

Gibbs saw his team try to hide their snickers and grins, although Ducky openly chuckled.

"She has a point Jethro." Ducky grinned.

Cheers and clapping rang up around them, pulling everyone's attention from Gibbs and back towards the event. Bikers were starting to make their way to Transition two for the final leg. The group watched as a trickle of bikers turned into a sea of bikes and the group erupted as Tony rode into view.

Gibbs' eyes locked on the younger man following the approach. Tony sailed by them and rode to the Transition two area. Tony momentarily disappeared into a changing tent and emerged a few seconds later in a two piece spandex running outfit. The top had a zipper in the front and the bottoms left nothing to the imagination, giving Gibbs an amble view of Tony's package.  _Shit_. Gibbs groaned to himself.

"He looks okay, not too tired." Abby watched until Tony disappeared from view, then suddenly turned back to Gibbs. "As I was saying. You need some action of the sexual kind."

The sexual action Gibbs needed, he couldn't have. Gibbs ignored the woman and gave Ducky a glare telling the man not to encourage her. Ducky just shrugged and let it drop.

Gibbs waited until everyone started talking again and he disappeared into the crowd, then made his way towards the other woman. He "accidently" bumped against her as if he had been pushed by someone in the crowd. She turned around about to say something curt when she realized who the man was.

"Agent Gibbs." Jamie smiled.

"Didn't mean to-"

"Oh it's okay." She said brushing it off. "It's a crazy crowd here today."

He nodded.

"You here for Tony?"

Another nod.

"Me to." Another smile. "NCIS all the way."

Gibbs fought the urge to roll his eyes at the cheerleader like statement. "Cheerleader?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Her head cocked to one side.

Again he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Lucky guess."

"Can I ask you something?"

He just gave a tip of his chin.

She sighed. "I've been trying to get Tony to notice me for months. Any advice?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Um. I-" He paused for dramatic effect. "I think I should claim the fifth on that."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It's just…If he's interested, believe me he'd have notice."

"Oh." Her expression was filled with disappointment. "Is he seeing someone?"

"Tony usually is."

"Right." She nodded, then glanced at her watch.

"I should-"

"Nice talking to you." She forced a smile.

Gibbs walked back into the crowd, a smug expression on his face. He suddenly stopped in mid step and let out a sigh. "What the hell." He rubbed his forehead. What was he doing? Trying to eliminate the competition? Mentally head slapping himself, he turned back around and headed towards Jamie again. It was too late, she was already gone.  _Damn it_. He shook his head. This is why he shouldn't be here. He was letting his personal feelings take control, acting like some jealous lover _._  What if Tony actually like the woman, then he'd have to find a way to fix this. His stomach knotted at the thought. Although, what he had said was the truth. If she had been showing her interested to Tony and he hadn't made a move, odds were Tony wasn't interested. Tony never turned down a sure thing.

Making his way back to his team, Gibbs tried to forget about his indiscretion and focused on just keeping his promise. He would stay until Tony crossed the finish line then disappear as everyone congratulated him.

He touched the small of Abby's back as he approached and she turned around with a smile. Knowing it was Gibbs. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Yeah."

"Tony's cheerleader disappeared." Abby looked at Gibbs. "Know anything about that?"

_Great Abby had seen him talking to Jamie._  He didn't respond.

"Come with us tonight?"

Gibbs kissed her temple. "Another time."

"You say that every time and you never do." She shook her head. "You can't hide forever…eventually your feelings catch up with you." With that said she turned back around and started talking to Bishop.

Gibbs' brow furrowed. What the hell was that about? "Abby." He went to grab her arm and ask for an explanation when everyone started to cheer again. The first runners starting to make their way across the finish line.

"I don't see Tony." Bishop said as she looked further down the path.

Abby looked at the time on her phone. "He should be about five minutes from the finish line if he's on track with his practice times."

"There!" McGee said towards the runner's further back.

"He's a head of his time." Abby tried to clap almost dropping her phone. She shoved it in her pocket and started jumping up and down. "GO TONY!" She screamed.

"Let's go." McGee grabbed her arm as they started to make their way towards the finish line.

Gibbs followed a good yard behind.

Tony crossed the finish line and bent forward, hands on his thighs as he paused and caught his breath. As soon as he stood up he was attacked by his friends, a group hug with Abby buried in the middle.

Gibbs watched the scene from a far, smiling at the honest love between his team. Then his stomach knotted as other's approached congratulating Tony…one of them being Jamie. She smiled that cheerleader smile and kissed Tony's cheek. Evidently, Gibbs hadn't scared her off. And there were countless more woman fawning over Tony, vying for the younger man's attention, and of course there were men. It shouldn't surprise Gibbs that even a few men would try. Several more women kissed Tony's cheek, hugged him, and stayed close hoping that maybe they could catch his attention. Even Jamie stayed close, touching Tony's arm. Someone handed Tony a water that he gratefully accepted. Taking a long swig from the bottle, Tony poured the rest over his head. Gibbs ran his hand down his face trying not to let a fantasy take hold. Then Tony tugged the zipper down on his biking suit. Gibbs saw the eyes of several women and men drawn instantly to Tony's bare chest.

Gibbs felt the jealousy rage anew and he slipped through the crowd and headed towards the Lincoln Memorial. He'd kept his promise.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked looking at the people around him.

"He was right behind us." Abby said scanning the area.

Tony caught sight of the man walking away up the mall.

"He stayed till you finished."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

Walking towards the Lincoln Memorial, Gibbs tried to erase the image of Tony, of all the admirers and his own unfulfilled fantasies. He'd walk it off, walk around the Memorial and rein in the jealousy, the desire and remind himself that Tony was not an option. He took the steps to the Memorial two at a time, reaching the pillars leading into the marble figure of Lincoln, he paused and took a deep breath. The Memorial was almost deserted, most of the roads and paths to the monuments were blocked off for the Triathlon and only a few brave souls had attempted the maze to get here.

"I guess I should be happy you at least kept your promise."

Gibbs spun around at the sound of the familiar voice behind him. The vision before him causing his heart to stop and the fantasies to return.

When Gibbs didn't speak. Tony shook his head. "Is it that hard to spend some time with all of us or is it just me?"

"Just needed to..." Gibbs couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm really starting to think it's me, because you've been avoiding me for weeks."

Again, Gibbs didn't speak knowing he had no good explanation as to why he'd been keeping his distance from Tony.

"Wanna tell me what I did or do I have to guess?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You didn't do anything."

"I did something, because even the team realizes you're avoiding me."

"Go enjoy your evening, you deserve it, we're fine." Gibbs turned and walked between the pillars and towards the towering figure of Lincoln.

"No!" Tony snapped catching up to Gibbs and latching onto his arm, half spinning the man around. "I deserve an answer."

"Don't." Gibbs barked as he jerked his arm away, turning to the left and heading towards the far side of the monument.

"Damn it!" Tony hissed as he took off after Gibbs. "What the hell is your problem?" Tony shouted as he finally caught up to Gibbs, grabbing the older man by the elbow.

Gibbs right arm shot out and latched onto Tony's arms spinning the younger man around and pushing him against a pillar out of sight of any on lookers.

Tony felt the air rush from his lungs as he made contact with the pillar, then felt the closeness of the older man.

"My problem." Gibbs growled as his eyes danced back and forth between Tony's eyes and lips. "Is that I want-" Gibbs' lips almost touched Tony as his control faltered. "You." Gibbs' lips crashed down onto Tony's not thinking of the consequences only wanting, needing to taste the lips of the man he'd wanted for so long. He devoured Tony's lips, reveling in the softness, tasting the sweetness as his tongue parted Tony's lips demanding more. He took what he wanted not even realizing if Tony was kissing him back. Only when his lungs demanded air did he rip their lips apart, his eyes opening and staring at the closed eyes of the man before him. A second later Tony's eyes opened and green eyes stared back at blue. Gibbs was about to take a step back, the realization of having stepped over the line without consent suddenly causing the fear to rise within him.

Tony's hand shot out and latched onto the side of Gibbs' neck and crushed their lips back together. This time it was Tony that demanded control, his hand moving from Gibbs' neck to the back of the older man's head and deepening the kiss. Tony was even more savage, biting at Gibbs' lower lip as if wanting to draw blood.

Taking Tony's actions as acceptance Gibbs' hands found their way around Tony's body and grabbed the younger man's ass forcing their bodies together. Feeling Tony's cock hard against him, Gibbs moaned into the kiss.

Releasing Gibbs' lips, Tony's lips brushed against the shell of Gibbs' ear. "Fuck me…right here, right now."

The sliver of sanity Gibbs still possessed managed to make one final sane decision. Wrapping an arm around Tony, Gibbs drug the younger man way from the pillar and back towards an alcove of the monument. It was a tiny alcove that the guards used right before and after shift. It had a marble bench that sat beside a door, and nothing more. Again Tony's body was thrust against the marble wall as Gibbs' mouth descended to Tony's throat tearing at the younger man's flesh.

Tony's hands were busy unbuckling Gibbs' pants. It took only seconds and Tony had freed Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs hissed as Tony stroked over his length, a second later he grabbed Tony's wrist and pushed them above the younger man's head and held them there with one hand. Gibbs other hand tugged at the front of the tight spandex, working it down just enough to let Tony's hard cock spring out over the top. Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's as he ran his finger over the tip of Tony's cock felling the man tremble under his touch. He brought the finger to his lips and tasted Tony.

Tony arched his back, his neck stretching trying to capture Gibbs' lips. Leaning forward, Gibbs tongue flicked out and licked at Tony's lips. Tony's own tongue snaked out and licked at the path of Gibbs' tongue tasting himself.

"More." Tony begged. He felt and heard the animalist growl from the older man as Gibbs rubbed two fingers over the head of Tony's cock, then brought the fingers to Tony's mouth. Just as Tony leaned forward to take in the two fingers, Gibbs pulled them back. Gibbs' cheek brushed against Tony's as his lips caressed Tony's ear. "How long has it been since you let someone fuck you."

"Years." Tony sighed. "But I fucked myself a few days ago with the dildo I keep in the nightstand."

Gibbs' body shivered as the vision filled his mind.  _Tony naked on the bed, one hand working the dildo into his ass, the other wrapped around his cock, fucking and jacking himself off until he screamed out as he came._  Gibbs shoved the two fingers into Tony's mouth and he felt the rough tongue licking and sucking at the digits. His eyes closed as he imagined his cock between Tony's lips receiving the same treatment as his fingers. "Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you?" Gibbs didn't wait for an answer. "Years." He pulled his fingers from Tony's mouth and jerked the shorts down as far as he could then Tony worked them the rest of the way off. The younger man's legs parted and Gibbs' hand slipped between Tony's legs and shoved the saliva covered fingers into Tony.

The air rushed from Tony's lungs as his body tensed at the intrusion. Then his eyes fluttered closed as the fingers worked in and out, then scissored back and forth opening him up. Within seconds Tony was pushing down trying to take the fingers deeper. He felt another finger added, stretching him, but it wasn't enough. "Fuck me!" The words had barely crossed Tony's lips when the fingers were jerked from his body causing him to groan with loss. Instinctively, Tony wrapped a leg around Gibbs' waist as he felt the head of Gibbs' cock press against him and he rocked his hips forward.

Gibbs' hand let go of Tony's wrists as he latched on to Tony's hips. The feel of his cock being drawn into the younger man suddenly sparking a moment of sanity.

Tony instantly sensed the change and he grabbed Gibbs' face with both hand. He glared at the older man. "Fuck me or I'll go back there and find a man who will." Tony watched as the worried filled eyes dilated and blazed with jealousy. Tony's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Gibbs' cock impaled him and his body trembled from the surreal mixture of pleasure and pain. The cock inside him was suddenly pistoning in and out. His head fell forward, his forehead against Gibbs' as he clawed at the sides of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs refused to breathe, afraid if he took a breath this would all disappear like the countless fantasies he'd had. He couldn't let that happened, instead he focused on the man against him. The grunts and groans that Tony whimpered with every forward thrust. The way Tony's fingers tore at his neck, the heady scent of Tony’s natural musk, and the leg that clutched at his waist the heel of Tony's foot digging into his lower back. Gibbs' hand moved from Tony's hip around to the younger man's ass, squeezing hard as he drove his cock hard into Tony.

Tony's body suddenly arched as Gibbs' cock hit his prostate. Another stab upward as Gibbs' slammed into him again and his body shuddered. He tightened around Gibbs as he tried everything not to come. He wrapped his other leg around Gibbs and that's when he heard it, faint voices, a familiar voices.

" _I know I saw him come this way."_

"Gibbs." Tony whispered wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and drawing their bodies closer together.

Gibbs lunged into Tony, stayed there for a moment as if he might still, but then he drew back and started to hammer into Tony again.

Tony's body shuddered again.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Quite." Gibbs sighed. "You know she's not alone."

Tony bit at his lower lip.

"All the years you've teased McGee about being gay." Gibbs snickered. "And here you are the one with a man's cock buried inside you." Thrusting forward Gibbs found Tony's prostate again and felt the man against him tremble and moan.

" _Abby he's not here." McGee's voice echoed through the monument._

Gibbs buried himself in Tony, then slipped a hand between them and started to stroke Tony's dripping cock.

Tony took a strangled breath as he felt his body start to betray him.

"Tell me to stop." Gibbs growled at Tony's ear. "And I might."

That was not going to happen. Tony buried his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck as the need to come surged through his body. He opened his mouth to scream but instead bit down on Gibbs' jugular.

"Fuck." Gibbs hissed as the teeth pierced his flesh and he felt the warm come run down his fingers. His own body shivered as Tony tightened around his cock. He let go of Tony's cock and again started to take the younger man.

" _Abby, you know he went to find Gibbs."_

" _I know." Abby sighed._

" _Let's go home, he'll call."_

Gibbs' need consumed him and he no longer cared about the two disembodied voice. Pushing Tony's body harder against the marble wall for support, Gibbs pounded into the younger man.

Tony clung to Gibbs, his arms and legs desperately trying to keep their bodies as close as possible.

Gibbs felt the hot breath against his ear then the words.

"I should have screamed." Tony groaned. "Should have let them see what the boss really wants, what he thinks about all day…" He heard Gibbs groan. "His Senior Field Agent getting drilled by the boss' hard cock."

The words hit home and Gibbs growled. It was the truth, all Gibbs could think about any more was taking Tony…on his desk, in the elevator, in MTAC, autopsy, anywhere that they happen to be that day. It had become some sexual fetish that fueled Gibbs' dirty little fantasies.

"They know." Tony whispered as Gibbs slammed into him and tensed. "They all know how much you want to-wanted to fuck me-even I knew."

Gibbs' eyes closed and his jaw clenched. It couldn't be. He'd done everything to hide it from Tony, the others, even himself.

"Poor Gibbs." Tony sighed. "And you thought you were hiding it so well." The fingers on Tony's hips dug painfully into his flesh. "How many times was your cock hard just from watching me bend over at a crime scene?" Tony rocked his hips. "And today, today was just too much wasn't it? You couldn't control yourself any longer."

Drawing his hips back, Gibbs lunged into Tony repeating the movement at a slow agonizing pace.

"Happy now that you finally got to fuck me." Tony groaned as Gibbs' thrust because shorter and quick. "No, you won't be happy until you fill me with your come. That's all you've ever wanted."

An animalistic growl dripped from Gibbs' lips as he pushed Tony's leg from his waist, forcing the younger man to stand. Tony wobbled as he was separated from Gibbs, feeling the loss from deep inside. Gibbs spun Tony around, grabbed the younger man's hips and jerked them back, bending Tony at the waist.

The air rushed from his lungs and his hands shot out against the marble wall as he was impaled on Gibbs' cock again. There was no stability as Gibbs took him, his body lurching forward with every deep thrust.

Tony was right. There was no more control as Gibbs used the younger man to satiate the primal need that had taken over. He lost of sense of anything but Tony and how amazing it felt to have the man he had wanted for over a decade. He had no idea how long he took Tony, it seemed like hours as he hammered into the man relentlessly, Tony's whimpers of pleasure fueling his hunger. When Tony came again it pushed Gibbs over the edge. He came hard, fast and without warning. He buried himself in Tony, his cock pulsating and filling the younger man with his release. His entire body tensed and he felt every muscle scream. He was sure he was going to collapse but he managed to wrap his arms around Tony's waist, jerk the man upright and push them against the marble wall for support.

Taking slow deep breathes, Gibbs tried to will his body to calm. Somehow he managed to speak. He heard faint voices again and his rational mind kicked in. "We can't stay here." Gibbs forced himself to stand up feeling his aching body revolt. Tucking his cock back in his pants he zipped up and picked Tony's shorts up.

Tony turned around, his back still against the cool marble.

"Here." Gibbs handed Tony the shorts and glanced around as Tony slipped them on. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded. "Gibbs, I-"

The rest of Tony's thought was swallowed by Gibbs' kiss. "Go." Gibbs tipped his head toward the front of the monument. "I'll be behind you."

Another nod and Tony took a cautious step as his knees wobbled. He made his way from the small alcove passing a couple that was looking at a guide book. He had just step out onto the landing of the monument when he heard the voice.

"TONY!"

_Shit._  Tony groaned to himself.

"We were looking for you." Abby ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Right here Abs." He said forcing a smile and hugging her back.

She stepped back and looked at him a worried expression covering her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"You're all flushed." She put her hand to his forehead. "You feel really warm and you look exhausted."

"I just competed in a triathlon, Abs." Tony tried to brush off her concern.

"Maybe you should go to the med station."

"Abby I'm fine."

"Did you find Gibbs?"

"Um, I um, no." Tony shook his head. "I really should head home."

"We're still going out tonight right?"

"Abby." Tony sighed.

"You can go home get a nap and we can have dinner at six. That's plenty of time to rest up."

"I'm really-"

"Please." She pouted.

Tony dropped his head back trying to think of a rational, realistic excuse.

"Just dinner."

He blew out a long breath. "Fine, just dinner."

She smiled at her victory.

"Now go. I'm gonna grab all my stuff and head out."

"I can help."

"No, just go."

Abby's brow furrowed. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you." He looked offended.

"Oh my God!" She smacked his arm. "Did you hook up with someone!?"

"NO!" He balked.

"You so did!" She smirked. "Was it Jamie?"

"I did not hook up with someone!"

"Right. I should have seen it before." Abby laughed. "You're all hot and bothered, was it just a make out session or did you do the deed."

"Abby!"

"Fine." She folded her arms across her chest. "Don't tell me, I'll find out anyway."

"Go." He took her by the biceps and spun her around.

"Oh we will talk tonight." She said slowly started down the steps from the monument. "This conversation is not over."

Once she disappeared from view Tony walked back through the pillars and scanned the area. Gibbs was gone. Running his hands down his face, Tony took a deep breath. "Now what?"

**##########**

Tony stood at the door trying to think of what to say. What do you say to your boss after you fucked like angry bunnies at a national monument? Is there a protocol for that? Should he knock? Tony shook his head. No one knocks at Gibbs. He dropped his head back and sighed. Maybe Gibbs wouldn't even what to talk about it, maybe this was just a one-time thing and they would never even discuss it.  _God I hope not._  There was no way he could just let this go. All he could think about was being with Gibbs again, had jacked off in the shower at the memory. But this was Gibbs. Hell, Tony didn't even know if Gibbs had ever been with a man before, let alone had a relationship with one. Actually, Tony didn't know anything. Well he knew Gibbs wanted him, but wanting someone can imply so many things. Maybe, Gibbs just wanted to fuck him and Gibbs had thoroughly fucked him, so maybe that was it. It was out of Gibbs system and that was that. Tony groaned.  _Just ask him._  Right because Gibbs is Mr. Open about his feelings.

"Damn it!" Tony growled as he opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The house was silent. Gibbs was probably in the basement. Tony walked into the empty living room, he turned towards the kitchen and paused. Gibbs was standing in front of the coffee machine, hands on the counter, head down, still in the clothes he had on early. There was no movement, no sound, the coffee pot was still off. "Gibbs." The name was spoken softly almost a whisper. He saw Gibbs' head come up, but there was no further movement. Tony took another few steps stopping in the opening of the kitchen. "Gibbs." Tony said the name slightly louder and Gibbs slowly turned around. The odd far away expression on Gibbs' face sent a shiver through Tony's body. Gibbs was going to send him to Antarctica, he was going to spend the rest of his days as an NCIS agent at a frozen tundra. "You forget how to make coffee?" Tony chuckled. Hide behind the humor that was the only way he knew how to deal with this. When there was no response, Tony's brow furrowed. "Gibbs, are you okay?"

Slowly, Gibbs shook his head.

Tony glanced at his watch, almost three hours. That's how long since they had had sex at the monument. "Have you been standing here this whole time?" No response. He took a few steps towards Gibbs. "Okay, now you're scaring me."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's bicep and jerked the younger man towards him. "I need to know what you want from me." Gibbs voice was scratchy and gruff, his mouth dry and horse.

"I-" Tony couldn't finish the sentence as his heart and mind battled over what the right answer should be. His heart wanting to scream I want you, all of you, because I've loved you for so long that I can't imagine not loving you. His mind warning him, reminding him that sex is not love, sex is lust and it doesn't have to mean more.

"Tony, please."

The sadness and worry in Gibbs' voice made Tony reach up and caress Gibbs' face.

"Because I can't function in the not knowing." Gibbs felt the weight on his chest, the crushing fear. "I can't even breathe without feeling the pain."

"Gibbs." Tony's lips brushed against the older man's.

"I need to hear it." Gibbs whispered.

"What do you need to hear?" Tony sighed. "That what happened wasn't just some random one-time fuck, but something I've dreamed of for years. That I want it to happen, every day over and over again because I'll never get enough of you…That I love you, because I do."

Gibbs captured Tony's lips as he wrapped his arms around the man crushing Tony against him. It was tender and brief. "I love you and I can't lose you, not after-"

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Another kiss, this one more passionate, filled with all the emotion that Gibbs held for Tony.

Tony smiled as their lips parted. "Better now?"

Gibbs nodded. Then Tony's smile turned into a grin.

"What me to make you some coffee?"

"God yes." Gibbs groaned.

Tony laughed. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs so paralyzed with fear he couldn't even make coffee, now that's a dark day in history."

"It's your fault." Gibbs balked.

"Me, you're the one that disappeared after accosting me at a National Monument!" Tony poked at Gibbs' chest. "And thank you so much for making me deal with Abby!"

Gibbs smirked.

"I'd wipe that smirk off my face mister. She knows something happen and she's going to do her damnest to find out."

"So."

"So." Tony's eyebrows went up. "You want her to find out that we had wild animalistic sex at the Lincoln Memorial?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Fine." Tony shrugged back. "I'll just tell her then."

"You were going to anyway."

"Oh I was but now I'm going to tell her everything, every little detail."

"You realize I come off looking pretty good in that story."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah." Gibbs cupped Tony's ass. "Unable to control myself any longer around the man I love, I give in." He placed a kiss on Tony's neck. "You could have stopped me, instead you let me fuck you." Another kiss. "Right there where anyone could have seen us." Another kiss. "And I made you come twice."

Tony felt his cock twitch to life. "Yeah, well I'm going to tell that story a little differently."

Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony, eyebrow raised.

"Losing all self-control, you accosted me. I mean I couldn't say no to the boss." Tony kissed up Gibbs' jawline. "You tossed me around like a rag doll, using me to fulfill your base sexual needs like some Neanderthal man until you came. Then you just left me there, not knowing if you actually cared or were just happy having fucked me once."

"And which story do you think Abby is going to believe?" Gibbs smirked when he felt the kisses stop.

"Mine." Tony snickered. "Because you will never tell Abby that story."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Okay." Tony started to unbuckle Gibbs' belt. "Fine, tell her, and I'll tell her the story about how I sucked your cock in the kitchen and you did absolutely nothing to stop me." Tony's finger's slipped into Gibbs open jeans and made contact with the older man's cock. "In fact you begged me to suck your cock."

Gibbs' eye dilated as he thrust his hips forward.

"You just watched me drop to my knees." Tony went to his knees before the older man, pulling Gibbs' cock from his jeans. He licked at the head of Gibbs' cock. "Then when I just kneeled there…you begged me." Mischievous green eyes sparkled up at Gibbs as he held the base of Gibbs cock. "Begged me to suck your hard cock." Tony's thumb brushed against Gibbs' balls. "Beg me."

Gibbs felt the words, the breath whisper across the head of his cock and his body shuddered.

Tony's tongue flicked out taking another brief taste of the precum pooled at the head. "Beg me."

"Suck my cock." Gibbs groaned thrusting forward. "Tony."

"Say please." Tony said blowing a soft stream of air across Gibbs' cock head.

"Please." Gibbs begged. "Tony, please." His mouth fell open and his head dropped back when Tony sucked in the head. "Fuck yes."

Slowly, Tony's lips slid down the length of Gibbs' cock, reaching the base then drawing back to the head and pausing.

"Tone." Gibbs moaned as he picked his head up and stared down at the younger man. He watched as again Tony slowly slid down his cock to the base and stayed. Involuntarily his hips rocked up and his cock made contact with the back of Tony's throat. "Oh fuck, fuck!" Gibbs grunted as Tony continued to deep throat him, then suddenly started to bob over his cock. Clutching at the counter behind him with one hand, the other found its way to the back of Tony's head. He continued to stare down at Tony, mesmerized by the sensation and skill of the younger man. "God." Gibbs hissed. "I wish I could have you suck my cock at my desk. Just call you over, make you get on your knees and make me come." He heard and felt the moan around his cock. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" Gibbs made a quick thrust upward. "Me wanting nothing more than for you to suck me off at work." So close, Gibbs felt the tingling at the base of his spine. "So good, so fucking good…TONY!" Gibbs body surrendered and rammed his cock down Tony's throat as he came. He fell back against the counter trying to stay standing as his body trembled.

Tony made his way back up Gibbs' body his hands caressing up the older man’s chest. He jumped when Gibbs' hand clutched at his neck and seized his lips. Then a hand squeezed his ass.

"You tell any story you want." Gibbs sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

Tony flashed Gibbs that amazing smile as he took Gibbs' hand pulling him towards the stair.

"Where we going?"

"Upstairs." Tony said as they made their way through the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to dinner with everyone?"

Tony nodded.

"Abby will come looking for you."

"I know." Tony said as he reached the front door and locked it, before starting up the steps.

"Rule three, she'll call."

Tony stopped on the fourth step and turned around looking at Gibbs. "Do you want to keep worrying about Abby or do you want to shut up and let me take you upstairs so you can make love to me?"

"Shutting up."

"Good." Tony started back up the stairs pulling Gibbs with him.

They reached the top of the stairs and Tony felt the resistance as Gibbs stopped. He turned around.

"One question."

Tony groaned. "I swear to God, if it has anything to do with Abby, you will never get in my pants again."

"Did you really know?"

Taking a step towards Gibbs, Tony grabbed the older man by the middle of the shirt. "Yes." And he dragged Gibbs towards the bedroom.

"How? I was so careful, I never once-"

"Ashley, Rachel, Tamera, Lynn, oh and Jasmine." Stopping by the side of the bed, Tony pulled Gibbs shirt off and tossed it aside.

"What?"

Pushing Gibbs' pants down, Tony grinned. "You are a very jealous man and you do not hide it well."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"In the past six months you have practically ripped my head off whenever I mentioned a woman's name." Tony started to unbutton his shirt when Gibbs grabbed his wrists. "You never cared about anyone I dated."

Letting go of Tony's wrists, Gibbs unbuttoned Tony's shirt. "And that's why you made that comment about if I didn't fuck you, you'd finding a man that would, you knew it would make me jealous?" He pushed the shirt off Tony's shoulders. "Knew I would stake my claim."

"And you did." Tony sighed as Gibbs worked on undoing his pants. He was suddenly jerked forward by his belt and Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You haven't even begun to see me stake my claim on you."

Tony pulled back and stared into the steel blue eyes. "Good, but just remember those scratches on your neck are nothing compared to the marks I will leave on your body now that you're mine." He gave Gibbs a shove and the older man fell back onto the bed.

Gibbs smiled as Tony stalked up his prone body. "Noted."

"And we will discuss me sucking your cock at work." Tony said as his lips descended to Gibbs' chest. "And who I have to pay off to have the camera's turned off in the bullpen.


End file.
